FIELD OF THE INVENTION
The invention relates to a device for preventing bathroom odors.
Many attempts have been made to control the odor that is found in the bathroom. One prior art method requires a person to spray the entire area of a room with a deodorant. This method of controlling odors quickly uses up the contents of the can and covers the user's exposed body with chemicals used in the spray can. Many consumers do not use these types of spray cans due to this fact. Other prior art devices spray deodorant every time the toilet handle is pressed, even when no odor is being emitted from the toilet bowl. Other devices are too complex or expensive to be practical or have not worked effectively. An additional problem exhibited by some prior art devices is that they do not provide a convenient method for replacing a deodorant spray. Gangnath, U.S. Pat. No. 4,625,342, issued Dec. 2, 1986 discloses a dispenser which sprays deodorant into an area around the toilet tank each time the flush handle is pressed.